EVE Online: Stormhawk
by zagor03
Summary: Adventures of starship Stormhawk and it's crew.


STORMHAWK

prologue

_After Caldari meet Jovians, enigmatic race at the outskirts of Caldari space and after introduction of pod, alsoknown as eggs by many pilots, ships with full crew become very rare. Only large Navies still have ships that had full crew on board. Except them only some traders and mercenaries still untilize old way. Capsules made evolution. One person was all that was needed to run entire ship, weapons, defenses, helm control, scanners, jump engines, everything y single mind. But ocourse there was lots of those who oppose to that. _

_One of ships the Stormhawk it was part of small mercenary group leaded by Marcus Dallas, former naval captain in Caldari navy. After purashing Drake class battlecruiser, he leave the navy and start his own company. He named this battlecruiser Stormhawk in memory of his old ship destroyed by Guristas pirates year ago. He created „Hecate" a mercenery group. For majority of carrer as captain he was tasked to protect borders from pirates, raiders, and in few occasions fight against republic forces. _

_It was not new for him fighting Gallenteans, he hate them as every other Caldari. One of his ancestors fight and die on board Admiral Tobo Toga fighter carrier._

_Dallas was often called to serve Caldari navy if needed against Gallente inscursions, his devotion and his tactics become legend in entire known space. But he was tired from duty, constant patrols and fights, he want his own life. This is the story starship Stormhawk and it screw._

Kirish system, asteroid belt 7, command center of Hecate mercenery group.

Command center was old military station build in side large asteroid. It was well armed and well protected. It is the main artery for Hecate corporation. Since Hecate main buissnes was patrol, protection of convoys, raids, it needed well protected spacestation, station inside of asteroid was excellent choise.

„Marcus Dallas stand on observational lodge, smoking and watching a small transport that leaves the station with Condor class frigates on each side as protection.

After forming Dallas made several well raids in Guristas space, and several kill shots for Concord police. He buy several dozens ships and trained crew for it. From well known Condor and Hookbill frigates to Battleship. It was in control of dozens of frigates, few cruisers and battlecruisers and two Raven class battleships. But battleships was mostly stationed near station as protection.

„We just finish all jobs with Terani coroporate. Our frigates will escort them back to Jita system. And we get few more jobs that you will find most interested" reports Jallen his second in command who often take job from Dallas, when Dallas goes on so called vacations.

„Good, tell escorting frigates to return as soon as possible, i dont want them there longer then is necessary." Said Dallas

„You got somthing that i dont know?" asks Jallen

„Let's say i have. Concord will pay us 500 million for one kill, and i want to collect that money before any other mercenary do the job" – Dallas said

„Sweet, there is nothing better then killing Guristas, no i am wrong there is , Gallenteans" – Jallen nodded.

„All in good times. I have reports that Clarence Mkani was in Ocella, it was two jumps from here, Concord want his head for long time, especially after destruction of transporter full of innocent peoples and raid on one of Concord outposts near New Caldari." Dallas sighed.

„Well some extra money, and combat i dont have mind, what you had plan to send against Mkani?" Jallen asks

„Stormhawk and six frigates, and one electronical cruiser. I think it will be enough, there is no major bases or outposts in Ocella, only one small base like this in belt 3A, probably guarded by few frigates or two cruisers but thats all. Preprare the ships we leaving tomorrow.

14h later

Stormhawk, Bridge

Bridge of battlecruiser was relativly small, having only helm control, weapon controls and navigation and sensors, everything else was in enginnering. Beside command chair for captain three more was been on bridge for helm officer, weapon officer and navigation.

Jallen was already sit on weapon control terminal, he was well known for his fighting skills. Other two seats, lieutenant Kali Sargo, she was best pilot in Hecate group and Joanah Nai navigation officer.

Captain Dallas enters the bridge and sitts in captain chair.

„Is everything ready for departure" asks Dallas

„Yes sir, weapons and defense ready" Jallen replies

„Helm control ready" – Kali added

„Navigation ready" – Joanah added as well

„Our escorts?" ask Dallas

All six frigates and logistic cruiser Erran are ready" reports Jallen

„Good all ships in formation and prepare warp drive, set course for Nelos system."

„Ships reporting all in formation, we are ready sir" nodded Jallen

„Warp in 3, 2, 1, now!"

And in moment eight ship in V formation dissapear from sight.

It took almost two hours to finaly reach Ocella system. System that was full of asteroid belts and nebulas, not pleasent place at all. Except two jumpgates and small sensor buoy near local sun there was no other man made structures, except for those who knows there was Guristas base in asteroid belt 2A.

After small fleet jump in system, they immediatley start warping towards belt 2A. There was no ressistance or any kind of activity when they arrived near belt.

„Sir you sure, Mkani is here, we dont have anything on scanners" asks Jallen

„Positive, my contact was never wrong, he was here, and i bet he have only handful of ships deeply in belt, he dont want anyone to find him, give the order move all ships slowly in" Dallas replied

„Moving in"

It took another fifteen minutes before scanners pick something.

„Sir its seems we have somthing, two boggies ahead, emerging from one of asteroids" reports Joanah

„Patrol ships, can you recognize ships type." Dallas asks

„Yes sir, two Bantam class frigates" replied Joanah

„Jummy, i love those" said Jallen

„Lets not taunt yet" Dallas replied, then continue, Joanah are they see us?"

„Yes, they turning away" reports Joanah

„Alright, frigates 1 to 4 engage those Bantams at once"

Four frigates start running foward and chase fleeing ships. It didnt take long before enemy ships are destroyed.

Stormhawk and heer fleet continue until they finnaly didnt find what they looking for, base in asteroid, similar like Hecate HQ but much smaller. A ship indeticated as Joran, Cormorant class destroyer, start exiting the station.

„Oh they have destroyer, nasty, promission to shoot it down", asks Jallen

„You really enjoys shooting people and ships dont you, alright take it down"

Several heavy missiles are been lauched from Stormhawk, and before destroyer could evade all stuck on left side of destroyer, one hits his reactor and overload it, destroyer exploded almost instantly.

„Well i had impresion you will disable that ship not destroyed it Jallen"

„Sorry boss"

„Alright lets find that ass and get out of here before they get reinforcements. Did logistical ship catch anything"

„Nope they start jamming as soon as we jump in system"

„Good let's finish this. Open channel to base"

„This is captain Dallas to Guristas base, turn on Clarence Mkani and you wount be harm" said Dallas

„Really like you destroyed those ships" voice from station respond

„Sorry about that, but we are been attacked, now you have 60 seconds to send Knai in pod or i will order your destruction"

„And what's stop you to kill us if we give him to you" asks voice

„If you know who i am, you know i take my promisses very serious, so what shall be?"

For long 45 seconds it was quiet, until base doors open, and small pod start cruising out. Dallas orders one of frigates to move in and take it with tractor beam. Frigate take the pod with tractor beam and move to Stormhawk. Cargo doors open and pod enters the bay.

„Thank you for your coopeartion, and i will promise what i said. Alright, helm get us out of here" Dallas said.

Few minutes later fleet exit the belt and warp towards jumpgates.

Few hours later. Fleet return to their hidden base. With 500mil credits on account.

„Well i must say, this mission was easy" said Jollen

„This time yes, next time it will not be so easy Jollen, we had lucky there wa no more ships at this time there" Dallas nodded, „Get some rest, we have another mission for tmorrow, this once is bigger".

To be continued ...


End file.
